


Conceptionally Speaking

by significantowl



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/significantowl/pseuds/significantowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not quite babyfic, but it's a start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conceptionally Speaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, Sahiya!

The wires were being rather fiddly. They kept slipping from his fingers, so that soldering them together in the proper, non-universe-threatening order was turning from a bit of TARDIS maintenence into far more of a chore than he'd expected. While the Doctor's attention was never undivided - there were always too many stimuli, too many variables, too much life to be lived in any one fraction of a moment for that to even be verging on a good idea - the percentage of his attention currently allotted the small, brown, curiously portentious object on the upper landing was having a more detrimental effect on his wire-work than might have been expected.

The object was rocking. To and fro, to and fro, gently, as if proving its continued worth for the function it had been built for, over a thousand years ago.

"River?"

Her black boots with all the heels and laces and things appeared in the corner of his vision. He supposed they did provide excellent protection against a galaxy full of potentially shin-damaging flora and fauna, but the suitablity of the heels for running had always given him pause. Something to save mentioning for a rainy day. Or when the topic of running began to seem less like a rapidly approaching moot point.

"Yes, love?" She sounded amused. That would be a definite tick in the "Responsible Party, River Song" box if she didn't sound amused in regards to him more often than not.

"You haven't been trying to communicate via furniture recently, by any chance?"

The Doctor glanced up at River then; her eyes were wide in a way that indicated genuine puzzlement, so he flapped an arm in the direction of the staircase.

"I didn't put your old cot there, if that's what you mean."

"Well then," the Doctor said, jamming a blue wire into a green one just to see the sparks, "I suppose that only leaves one alternative."

"I suppose it does," River said. Her eyes danced in a way that suggested that she knew exactly what the next bit of the future held, and she was looking forward to it. "You can't argue with the TARDIS when it comes to being in the right place at the right time," she said, taking his hand without any heed for wires or the importance thereof.

He let himself be pulled to his feet. It afforded him with a better opportunity for observation, anyway, and if he could just manoeuvre his way over to the scanner -

"No need for that."

"No need?"

"Not yet," River said, with a smile that grew wider and wider the more he opened and closed his mouth.

"Ah," the Doctor finally said. "Yes. Right. So the soldering will have to wait?"

"Unless you forget about it altogether." She leaned in to whisper in his ear, pressing all along his body in a way that made him wiggle. "I'm calling odds on that."


End file.
